doomfandomcom-20200222-history
DeHackEd
DeHackEd is an editor originally created for vanilla Doom that allows you to change the executable file. Hit points, sounds, frame sequences, text Strings and a few other miscellaneous values can be changed. The most common patches have been making super-fast monsters, super-fast weapons, player-seeking-self-detonating barrels, and so on, however more balanced and artistic modifications can and have been made. Even though many great effects can be achieved with DeHacked, the flexibility is not complete. Things like monster AI and armor class are still fixed or don't budge much. (Note: If you want to DeHackEd edit Heretic, Hexen or Strife actors or weapons you can use modified DEHSUPP) Older DeHacked patches contained only illegible code that was to be applied to an executable file by the DeHacked patching utility. Later versions of DeHacked saved their patches in a human-readable plain text format that could be used the same way, but you could edit them with any text editor, mostly only feasible for small edits. When BOOM came around, it was able to load these plain-text patches and affect changes to the game upon startup without any crude hacking such as what DeHacked did to executables -- no patching of the executable. Other source-ports followed suit, and now we have command-line loadable DeHacked support with most modern source-ports. BOOM also provided certain extensions for DeHacked support, so if you see a file ending in .BEX, for Boom Extended, that is a file that uses said extensions. BEX allows greater flexibility in string editing (such as being able to do it AT ALL outside of vanilla Doom, because the prior format relied on replacing text based on offsets, which were useless unless used in conjunction with the original executable file the patch was created for.) BEX also allows application of codepointers to any frame. If you want to create dehacked patches without actually using DeHacked, you will need to know the DeHacked thing numbers. These are a set of numbers that correspond to the order the actors were defined in doom2.exe. They have no meaning outside of DeHacked and ZDoom's DeHacked loader. * 1 Player * 2 Trooper * 3 Sergeant * 4 Archvile * 5 Archvile Attack * 6 Revenant * 7 Revenant Fireball * 8 Fireball Trail * 9 Mancubus * 10 Mancubus Fireball * 11 Chaingun Sergeant * 12 Imp * 13 Demon * 14 Spectre * 15 Cacodemon * 16 Baron * 17 Baron Fireball * 18 Hell Knight * 19 Lost Soul * 20 Spiderdemon * 21 Arachnatron * 22 Cyberdemon * 23 Pain Elemental * 24 SS Nazi * 25 Commander Keen * 26 Big Brain * 27 Demon Spawner * 28 Demon Spawn Spot * 29 Demon Spawn Cube * 30 Demon Spawn Fire * 31 Barrel * 32 Imp Fireball * 33 Caco Fireball * 34 Rocket (in air) * 35 Plasma Bullet * 36 BGF Shot * 37 Arach. Fireball * 38 Bullet Puff * 39 Blood Splat * 40 Teleport Flash * 41 Item Respawn Fog * 42 Teleport Exit * 43 BFG Hit * 44 Green Armor * 45 Blue Armor * 46 Health Potion * 47 Armor Helmet * 48 Blue Key Card * 49 Red Key Card * 50 Yellow Key Card * 51 Yellow Skull Key * 52 Red Skull Key * 53 Blue Skull Key * 54 Stim Pack * 55 Medical Kit * 56 Soul Sphere * 57 Invulnerability Sphere * 58 Berserk Sphere * 59 Blur Sphere * 60 Radiation Suit * 61 Computer Map * 62 Lite Amp. Visor * 63 Mega Sphere * 64 Ammo Clip * 65 Box Of Ammp * 66 Rocket * 67 Box Of Rockets * 68 Energy Cell * 69 Energy Pack * 70 Shells * 71 Box Of Shells * 72 Backpack * 73 BFG 9000 * 74 Chaingun * 75 Chainsaw * 76 Rocket Launcher * 77 Plasma Gun * 78 Shotgun * 79 Super Shotgun * 80 Tall Lamp * 81 Tall Lamp 2 * 82 Short Lamp * 83 Tall Gr. Pillar * 84 Short Gr. Pillar * 85 Tall Red Pillar * 86 Short Red Pillar * 87 Pillar With Skull * 88 Pillar With Heart * 89 Eye In Symbol * 90 Flaming Skulls * 91 Grey Tree * 92 Tall Blue Torch * 93 Tall Green torch * 94 Tall Red Torch * 95 Small Blue Torch * 96 Small Green Torch * 97 Small Red Torch * 98 Brown Stub * 99 Technical Column * 100 Candle * 101 Candelabra * 102 Swaying Body * 103 Hanging Arms Out * 104 One-Legged Body * 105 Hanging Torso * 106 Hanging Leg * 107 Hanging Arms Out 2 * 108 Hanging Torso 2 * 109 One-Legged Body 2 * 110 Hanging Leg 2 * 111 Swaying Body 2 * 112 Dead Cacodemon * 113 Dead Marine * 114 Dead Trooper * 115 Dead Demon * 116 Dead Lost Soul * 117 Dead Imp * 118 Dead Sergeant * 119 Guts And Bones * 120 Guts And Bones 2 * 121 Skewered Heads * 122 Pool Of Blood * 123 Pool With Skull * 124 Pile Of Skulls * 125 Impaled Body * 126 Twitching Body * 127 Large Tree * 128 Flaming Barrel * 129 Hanging Body 1 * 130 Hanging Body 2 * 131 Hanging Body 3 * 132 Hanging Body 4 * 133 Hanging Body 5 * 134 Hanging Body 6 * 135 Pool Of Blood 1 * 136 Pool Of Blood 2 * 137 Brains